TECFIDERA™ has been approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration for the treatment of patients with relapsing forms of multiple sclerosis (MS). TECFIDERA™ contains dimethyl fumarate (DMF), which has the following structure:

The starting dose for TECFIDERA™ is 120 mg twice a day orally. After 7 days, the dose is to be increased to the maintenance dose of 240 mg twice a day orally. TECFIDERA™ can be taken with or without food.
Vaccines are an important class of medications that are frequently used for treating or preventing various diseases, such as infectious diseases. Patients having MS can receive one or more vaccines prior to or during treatments with DMF. One objective of the present invention is to provide a method of treating or preventing multiple sclerosis in patients who receive a vaccine.